


Quiescence

by aldiara



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2018, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: Just Newt, finding peace with his creatures.





	Quiescence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Drabble Day 2018](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/).

Sometimes Newt goes down into the suitcase just to breathe. The world above is always loud, even in the silence: wizarding, Muggle, every layer filled with spells and rage and longing, shouted to cobbled streets or tired ears. It’s human, and beautiful, but sometimes it’s overwhelming.

Down here it’s never quiet either, but it’s noise of a different sort: roars, cooing, fluting, chitters and purrs, all soothing to his soul.

Newt sits at the bottom of the steps, eyes closed, several Bowtruckles snuggled into his hair. He basks in the yellow sunset, and the riot of unconditional love around him.


End file.
